Kitab Suci
by Reasta
Summary: Okumura Koushuu namanya. Ia bertemu dengan Kuan Mei di padang Arafah yang kemudian memberinya kitab suci, agar dapat diamalkan untuk kebaikan umat manusia. Koushuu lalu dikirim ke kahyangan untuk membantu mengatasi huruhara yang sedang terjadi di langit. [Collab Panda Dayo and Reasta]


Okumura Koushuu namanya. Pendeta yang berasal dari provinsi Yunan dan bertekad untuk menempuh perjalanan ke barat demi mendapat kitab suci. Seperti perkataan guru spiritualnya, Yoshikawa Haruno. Dengan sepenuh hati, Koushuu membulatkan tekad untuk pergi dengan tongkat sakti.

Dalam perjalanan, ia selalu menemui banyak rintangan. Copet lah, begal lah, kura-kura ninja lah, sampai bencong pun mampu ia hadapi dengan bijaksana.

Tersebutlah di suatu waktu, ia telah berhasil menyelesaikan perjalanan panjangnya setelah melewati berbagai cobaan. Ia bertemu dengan Kuan Mei di padang Arafah yang kemudian memberinya kitab suci, agar dapat diamalkan untuk kebaikan umat manusia. Kuan Mei mempercayakan kedamaian dunia di tangan Koushuu. Koushuu lalu dikirim ke kahyangan untuk membantu memecahkan tujuh misteri ikemen―

. . .

―membantu mengatasi huruhara yang sedang terjadi di langit. Karena hal tersebut dapat mengancam perdamaian.

Dan sebelum Koushuu tiba di kahyangan...

* * *

.

.

.

 **Ace of Diamond © Terajima Yuji**

 **Story © Reasta (Akiyama Seira) - Panda Dayo**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s), boy x boy.**

 **You've been warned**

.

.

.

* * *

Sanada Shunpei sang Ksatria sudah merencanakan untuk pergi ke kahyangan terlebih dahulu, dengan ditemani satu bawahannya yaitu Todoroki Raichi, ia pergi ke kahyangan menggunakan odong-odong ajaib.

"Siapa kalian?"

Ryousuke, salah satu penjaga gerbang kahyangan bertanya. Diikuti oleh lirikan tajam Masuko di sebelahnya.

"Kami datang dari planet Bodirex untuk melakukan studi banding." jelas Shunpei dengan pede abis padahal dusta manis.

"Diutus oleh Todoroki- _sama_?" tanya Masuko.

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Tapi Baginda maupun Permaisuri tidak mengabarkan akan hal ini." ragu Ryou, masih curiga plus-plus.

"Kami ada surat dinas." Shunpei menunjukkan sebuah gulungan rahasia yang diduga sebagai surat dinas. Masuko buru-buru mengeceknya, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Ryou di sebelahnya.

"Stempel cap kaki kuda, tidak salah lagi." Masuko mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk. Tapi, kami akan selalu mengawasi kalian." sebenarnya Ryou tidak ikhlas lahir batin, tapi apa daya bila bukti memang kuat adanya.

Raichi mengatongkan tangan dan meminta pisang lagi pada Shunpei, kemudian mereka masuk melewati penjagaan.

Ryousuke masih berprasangka buruk.

...

Mereka berjalan memasuki kahyangan, Sanada cukup terkagum-kagum oleh pemandangan yang ada di kahyangan.

"Wah, di sini sangat bagus ya..." Sanada berucap sembari nyengir. Raichi membalas mengangguk senang, masih dengan mulut disumpal pisang.

Ryousuke hanya menatap sang tamu kahyangan sinis, masih saja curiga, ditambah lagi tugasnya otomatis bertambah ketika sang tamu kahyangan datang; mengawasi sang tamu. Sedangkan Masuko, ia hanya diam —diam-diam menatap pisang yang dimakan Raichi.

Masuko _please_ deh.

"Ada apa sampai Sanada dan Todoroki ke mari?" Tuan rumah nongol terlalu cepat.

"Miyuki- _sama_ , hormat kami." Sanada membungkuk sedangkan Raichi tak peduli. Tapi, Kazuya tak mengapa.

"Tumben, ingin studi tur lagi?" Kazuya tertawa pelan.

"Yang Mulia Todoroki mendapatkan wangsit." Jeda. "Bahwa akan ada seseorang yang membawa kitab suci dan membawa petaka bagi anda."

Kazuya menahan tawa.

"Petaka apa? Lihat, kahyangan masih baik-baik saja."

"Miyuki- _sama_ , bukan kahyangan, tapi anda."

"Raichi, minta pisangmu dong." Kazuya nyomot.

Shunpei swt gede.

...

Shunpei dan Raichi lalu dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam istana kahyangan yang selalu saja nampak indah. Di dalam, ada berbagai jamuan mewah yang sudah disiapkan entah sejak kapan. Raichi pun langsung menyerbu pisang usai menangis karena tadi buahnya direbut Kazuya.

"Lalu, apalagi?"

Kazuya mempersilahkan Shunpei duduk di hadapannya. Shunpei lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan lain dari dalam saku pakaiannya.

"Ini, kurasa."

Kazuya menerima gulungan tersebut dan bergegas membukanya. Ia membaca teliti dari awal hingga akhir.

"Lalu, kenapa cuma aku yang kena sial?"

"Kesalahanmu karena memilih Eijun- _sama_. Kau tahu seharusnya takdir kalian bertentangan, tapi masih saja kau pertahankan." Shunpei jujur.

Kesalahan terbesar Kazuya sebagai penghuni kahyangan adalah dengan menikahi Eijun, putera semata wayang Baginda Furuya dan Permaisuri Haruichi. Ibunda Eijun menerima apapun pilihan anaknya, hanya saja sang Raja yang tampak tidak terima. Karena Miyuki Kazuya bukan berasal dari golongan atas, sehingga Baginda marah dan hendak mengutuk Kazuya jadi kodok kalau saja Eijun tidak melindunginya.

Baginda Furuya memberi restu dengan terpaksa pada akhirnya.

"Hahaha, jangan buat aku malu, dong." Kazuya cengengesan mengingat masa-masa ia begitu memperjuangkan Eijun.

Shunpei sebetulnya mahfum, namun apa daya jika keadaannya sekarang benar-benar berbahaya, apalagi dikatakan bahwa sang pembawa kitab suci secara fisik sudah cukup kuat untuk coretmembunuhcoret beberapa orang sekaligus, Shunpei tidak mau memikirkan apa jadinya jika lelaki itu ingin memburu Kazuya.

Raichi tiba-tiba saja mengatakan, "Kazuya, kata _Oyaji_ sang pembawa kitab itu ganteng lho, kamu bisa tersaingi," lalu kembali menyomot pisang yang ada tanpa rasa bersalah sudah menaburkan garam.

"G-gah, jahatnya kau Raichi, tidak mungkin aku yang gagah berani ini kalah dari seorang pembawa kitab." Kazuya membenarkan kacamatanya, sifat narsisnya hadir kembali.

Shunpei menepuk jidatnya, kenapa hal penting seperti ini malah terlihat menjadi acara lawak tidak berguna.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku hanya bertugas untuk menyampaikan bersama Raichi." Shunpei berdiri, dan menggeret lengan Raichi.

"Tapi, kau harus memikirkannya meski sedikit. Terkadang perkataan orang tua itu benar."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu." Kazuya lalu mengantar mereka kembali hingga gerbang, untuk diteruskan pada Ryousuke dan Masuko.

...

"Siapa sih tamu tadi?"

Yoichi mendengar bisik-bisik di dapur istana.

"Sanada- _sama_ , penasihat kahyangan divisi Kanagawa."

"Anak kecil di sebelahnya tadi siapa, ya? Imut, ih."

Yoichi mengerut glabella. Dasar tukang gosip.

Kuramochi Yoichi sebenarnya sedang senggang dan hendak mencari cemilan di dapur yang selalu ramai oleh puluhan koki istana. Dan Yoichi hanya mendapat sambal terasi karena semua camilan sudah diembat oleh pangeran mahkota. Yoichi memaklumi.

Akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan pangeran bertambah entah kenapa. Sekarang koki istana harus bekerja keras setiap hari terutama jika sang pangeran merasa kekurangan, ia akan menangis untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Ketahuilah, itu menyebalkan dan menyebabkan sakit telinga.

Kuramochi Yoichi sebagai prajurit tingkat tinggi yang sudah menjaga Eijun semenjak orok jadi kasihan melihat para pelayan yang mondar-mandir.

Tapi, memang benar jika Sanada dan Todoroki baru saja berkunjung ke mari. Yoichi tahu betul bahwa kakek tua Todoroki itu adalah satu-satunya peramal terpercaya di kahyangan. Jadi, tidak ada alasan lain untuk menemui Kazuya selain itu.

 _Tapi, ramalan apa?_

Karena tidak menemukan camilan incarannya Yoichi memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya, padahal dirinya sangat ingin ngemil sambil mengerjakan tumpukan _paperwork_ itu.

Di jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Ryousuke yang sudah ia anggap sebagai panutannya, "R-ryo-san!" Yoichi memanggil, lantas saja Ryousuke menghadap kearahnya.

"Apa Ryo- _san_ tau tujuan Sanada kesini?"

Alis Ryousuke mengapit, "Lho, bukannya kau harusnya tau? Tugasnya 'kan mengantarkan pesan dari Pak Tua Raizou itu."

"A-ah bukan itu, tetapi tentang pesan yang ia bawa, pasti ramalan 'kan? Isi ramalannya itu yang kutanyakan." Yoichi mencoba menjelaskan ulang.

"Oh, kalau itu aku tidak tau, tanya saja pada Miyuki," dengan satu kalimat, Ryousuke pergi meninggalkan Yoichi.

Yoichi benci dikacangin. Tapi kalau sama Ryousuke ia mengalah saja.

"Cih, mana mungkin aku bertanya pada Miyuki." Dengusnya.

Tiba-tiba Kijima muncul di samping Yoichi dengan tatapan horornya.

"Kuramochi~"

"Ada apa, Kijima?"

Pemuda bermanik emas dan tajam itu mengerlingkan netra, memberikan sebuah panduan arah secara tak langsung yang mengarah pada Permaisuri Haruichi yang sedikit jauh dari mereka; tampak sedang berkeliling sendirian mengamati keadaan istana.

"Mungkin Permaisuri tahu?"

"Kau ingin aku dipenggal Baginda karena mendekati Permaisuri? Tidak, Kijima." Yoichi memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Gengsi lah kalau ingin bertanya pada Kazuya karena Yoichi juga merupakan bagian #TakKurestuiEijunBersamaKazuya dengan Baginda Furuya. Yoichi tahu ini pilihan hidup pangeran, tapi rasanya masih tidak ikhlas.

"Mungkin Ryousuke- _san_ yang akan memenggalmu duluan."

Tidak ditampik bahwa Ryousuke dan Haruichi memiliki hubungan darah. Mereka berasal dari golongan tinggi dan keluarga Kominato secara turun temurun bertugas menjaga gerbang kahyangan. Namun suatu ketika Furuya melamar Haruichi secara tiba-tiba dan tak ada satupun yang mampu menolak pria yang sudah naik tahta menjadi penguasa kahyangan. Ryousuke diam saja, tapi ia menyetujuinya. Jika itu membuat Haruichi bahagia, ia akan merelakannya. Toh, mereka masih dapat bertemu di istana.

Sesungguhnya Yoichi tidak rela jika Haruichi menikah dengan Satoshi, tapi apalah dayanya, Satoshi adalah seorang pewaris, dirinya hanyalah seorang ksatria.

Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, selama Haruichi bisa tersenyum ia mahfum.

Haruichi melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yoichi, senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya.

"Ah Kuramochi- _san_ , apa kau melihat Eijun?"

Yoichi sedikit terkejut tapi menjawab, "Kurasa ia masih berada di kamarnya menikmati makanan yang dimasak para koki." ujarnya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling istana sebentar, Kuramochi- _san_? Rasanya sepi."

Yoichi bakal dipenggal ama Satoshi gak, ya?

Eh, kan bisa pakai alasan ia ingin menjaga sang permaisuri. Uhuy. Mantap, Yoichi.

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan mengelilingi bangunan tersebut. Biasanya Haruichi bersama Eijun ketika melakukan hal ini, tapi nampaknya ia tak mau mengusik ketenangan anaknya.

Yoichi sesekali mencuri pandang ketika Haruichi mengajaknya mengobrol. Atau ketika Haruichi mengamati langit dan awan di kejauhan.

Perjalanan ini terasa sangat menyedihkan.

"Tapi, kenapa Eijun- _kun_ mendadak banyak makan, ya...mungkinkah?" Iris Haruichi terlihat berkilat.

"Apa, Yang Mulia?" Yoichi jadi ikut penasaran.

"Dia ingin menambah berat badan?"

Yoichi swt.

Ngomong-ngomong soal berat badan, sepertinya memang benar. Saat Yoichi menggendongnya kemarin beratnya naujubilah.

"Mungkin saja, Yang Mulia."

Mereka hendak berbelok ke kiri, dan di saat yang bersamaan, mereka berpapasan dengan Baginda Furuya.

"Haruichi, aku mencarimu tadi." katanya.

"Oh, maaf, aku berkeliling sebentar ditemani Kuramochi- _san_. Ada apa?"

Satoru menatap Yoichi dan mengeluarkan auranya.

Sisi posesif Satoru mulai terlihat, sedangkan Haruichi yang tidak begitu peka hanya menelengkan kepalanya sambil kembali mengatakan ulang pertanyaannya.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya bingung kenapa kau tidak bersama Eijun," mata Satoru melirik tajam Yoichi, yang dilirik pun bergidik pelan.

"Ah, aku tak ingin mengganggunya," bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan Haruichi, Yoichi undur diri dari sana, tidak mau mengganggu sang Baginda dan Permaisurinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini nafsu makannya bertambah. Apa Eijun cacingan, ya?"

Plis, Baginda.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba tengok ke kamarnya? Kata Kuramochi- _san_ , ia lebih suka di kamar sekarang."

"Tapi tadi aku mencarinya, ia tidak ada."

Kedua sejoli itu lalu berpikir bersama memikirkan kemungkinan Eijun pergi ke mana di istana yang kelewat luas ini.

"KAZUYA! SEPULUH KALI LAGI!"

"Kau mau bikin aku osteoporosis ya?!"

Suara familiar itu tertangkap oleh indera Satoru dan Haruichi. Terima kasih pada suara berisik Eijun. Rupanya tidak jauh dari mereka, keduanya datang dari arah lain sambil berlari.

Ah, Kazuya saja yang berlari dengan menggendong Eijun di punggungnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa perlumu dengan Eijun- _kun_ , Satoru?" Haruichi kembali ke topik awal.

"Membicarakan tentang seorang pembawa kitab suci yang akan datang ke mari. Para tetua sudah heboh semenjak tadi padaku dan aku ingin menanyai Kazuya."

"Tumben kau berbaik hati dengan Kazuya." sindir Haruichi.

Satoru mengeluarkan auranya kembali.

"Hanya jika menyangkut kepentingan umum. Bisakah kau panggilkan mereka?"

Haruichi hanya tersenyum dan memanggil nama putera satu-satunya tersebut,

"Eijun- _kun_!"

Eijun yang mendengar panggilan Ibundanya pun menyuruh Kazuya yang menggendongnya mendatangi sang Ibunda. Pfft Kazuya sekarang lebih mirip seperti babu daripada pewaris tahta.

Eijun menampakan senyum sumringah, sedangkan Kazuya... Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat ada Baginda Furuya disana.

"Ada apa ibunda? Kudengar kau mencariku?" Eijun masih juga belum turun dari punggung Kazuya.

Haruichi hanya menggeleng pelan,

"Hm, tidak kok, hanya saja ayahmu ingin membicarakan tentang kitab suci denganmu dan tentu saja Kazuya- _kun_ juga," lalu ia melirik kearah Satoru.

Satoru mengangguk pelan, auranya masih tidak lepas,

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan diruanganku saja, di sini tidak aman," dan diikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

Selanjutnya mereka berjalan kedalam istana layaknya keluarga bahagia—oh tidak, ini hanya pikiran Eijun saja. Yang sebenarnya adalah, Satoru melirik-lirik Kazuya masih dengan auranya—ok itu mengerikan, sedangkan yang dilirik bercucuran keringat dingin cukup segan dengan sang baginda.

Mungkin yang bahagia di sini hanya Haruichi dan Eijun —yang sudah turun dari punggung Kazuya— yang mengobrol akrab layaknya ibu dan anak. Sesampainya diruangan Satoshi disana sudah berisi beberapa orang penting.

"Hormat kepada Baginda." tak lupa mereka memberi salam. Eijun diminta berdiri berdampingan dengan Kazuya di pusat ruangan, dikelilingi oleh para sesepuh kahyangan.

"Yah, sebenarnya begini." Ochiai, salah satu tetua mulai berbicara, "Ini menyangkut ramalan sebelum pangeran lahir. Dan kudengar ada seorang anak manusia yang mendapatkan berkah kitab suci dari Kuan Mei. Ia adalah anak dalam ramalan yang dapat membuat kahyangan menjadi lebih baik." lanjutnya.

Kazuya menatap heran, "Lalu?"

"Tentu saja seharusnya anak dalam ramalan ini adalah penerus tahta kahyangan selanjutnya." timpal Kunitomo.

Satoshi mengangguk setuju, "Hm, menurut sejarah juga pembawa kitab memang biasanya menjadi seorang penerus tahta."

Eijun malah mengeluarkan reaksi yang kontras dari ayahnya, "Ta-tapi ayahanda, bagaimana dengan Kazuya? A-aku sudah resmi bertunangan dengannya 'kan?" berkata dengan gagap yang sama sekali ciri khasnya.

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya...

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Mind to Review? :D  
**

12/10/16


End file.
